


For the Better

by TheKeeperofBabyYoda



Series: Din being a dad [6]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, making new friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda
Summary: A shopping trip goes wrong...or does it?
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Din being a dad [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860784
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	For the Better

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea since last night, but I was unsure if I could manage more than three characters, I hope you guys like it.

The owners of a local toy shop got a surprise when a fully armored and armed Mandalorian walked into their store. Their first thought was he was there to get the money they owed...and then they went on the defensive. “We don’t want you in here, get out!” The older man snaps and the Mandalorian stops and holds up his hands.

“Hey hey, easy.” The warrior says, “I’m not here to cause you any issues, I just need to get some things.” He says, keeping his hands up.

“Yeah right!” The woman says, “What business does your kind have in a children's store!” Her voice was raised, both scared and angry. 

Of course the couple didn’t know of the tiny child fast asleep against the Mandalorians back, until they heard a soft coo and the warrior sighs heavily. “I am not here to cause trouble...I just…..I need stuff for my kid.” The armored man says as he moves a pouch to his front...and produces the cutest creature they had ever seen.

The kid looks around, his ears twitching a bit as he takes in the place they were at before looking back up at the man carrying him with a questioning coo. “See kid, I told you I was gonna get you some things.” The warrior mutters, rubbing his head. 

The couple were still in shock over the heavily armed man and his tiny charge, they were shaken out of their silence when the man shifted his head towards him. “May I let him look around?” He asks and the couple both nod, watching as he sets the kid on the floor before sitting down himself. 

The kid looks at the Mandalorian who nods towards the shelves, “Pick a couple of things.” He says, no sooner than the words were spoken did the kid take off to look at all the toys. The baby wanders over with a small toy, showing it to the man, who nods, “I see it, do you want that one?” A shake of the child's head and he puts the toy back where he got it.

The couple watches in awe as the child and his father interact, finally the woman speaks up, “How...did he come to be in your care?” She finally asks and the warrior sighs a bit before answering. 

“Bad people wanted him, hired me to get him…and I did...I even turned him in..before I finally realized that I was an idiot and rescued him...and now I’m pretty sure he's adopted me, so here we are.” He says, looking at them. “You seem...to be in some trouble.” He says slowly, “I might be able to help.” He gives them the offer and looks back at his son.

The man is the one who speaks up, “We..owe some people some money, and they aren't good people, we can’t pay their fee.” He says, not sure why he was telling this stranger about their issues.

The Mandalorian asks them about the people they owe and they answer his questions, he seems to be thinking, watching his kid wander around. “Can you watch him? Just for about an hour, I can fix your problem.” He says, his helmet shifting towards them again.

They are both speechless, this stranger that they yelled at was willing to help them, the woman felt her eyes well up a bit, “Y-yes sir, we can watch him for you.” She says, sniffling a bit as the warrior stands up, stretching a bit.

A wail comes from the aisle and the kid races towards the warrior, clinging to his boot, “Hey, hey, I can’t take you with me, I will come back for you, I promise.” The warrior says as he kneels down, rubbing the kids head. The kid whimpers and grabs the man's hand, nuzzling it, “Hush, no crying, I will come back, I need to help these nice people.” He murmurs, the child calming down a little.

With one last head rub, the man stands again, “You be good, I will be back.” He says before looking at the couple, “Keep him safe.” He says, his tone a bit sharper, before he slips out of the door, leaving the sniffling child behind.

The woman comes over and scoops the child up, “Hush, sweet boy, hush, your papa will be back.” She says, feeling a protectiveness come over her as the big brown eyes look up at her, the child coos softly and gives the door another sad, longing look. 

“Are you hungry kiddo, how about some milk.” The man says and smiles when the kids' ears perk and he lets out an excited noise. The couple's hearts melt and they find that they adore the tiny child and his very well armed father.

***

It was a good couple hours before the warrior returned, in that time the kid had been given quite a few toys, he was happily playing with his new things when the warrior came in. All toys are forgotten and he shrieks happily and runs over, getting scooped up into the man's arms. 

“I told you I would be back, womp rat.” The man's voice was warm and full of affection, the woman stood slowly and smiled as the odd pair touched foreheads and murmured softly to each other. 

The warrior finally looks up at her and she can tell he’s smiling even though his face was covered. “Your problem is taken care of.” He tells her, getting out a decent sized bag of credits and dropping it in her hands.

She's speechless, staring at the bag and then at the man in shock, “This….why are you giving me this?” She asks and can almost feel his confusion. 

“It’s the money they took from you...You deserve to have it back,” He says, she takes a breath and dumps the credits out, taking half of them and putting them back in the bag and giving it to him.

“You have a little one, you will need the money.” She says when he tries to refuse, he slowly takes it from her, “Thank you.” He says, “For watching him..and the credits.” He says, his voice soft.

She focuses on the toys laying on the floor to try to keep from getting teary eyed again, making a decision, she grabs a bag and puts the toys inside of it. She stands up and holds it out to him as well, “For the baby, he liked these, and no I wont accept payment...but maybe you could visit us again sometime.” She says, giving him a smile.

Her husband who had been silent the whole time speaks up now, “Yeah, we enjoyed watching the little one...and we are sorry for shouting at you earlier.” He sounds regretful.

The warrior they once feared dipped his head, “I will be sure to return, I'm sure the kid loved it here.” He says, his voice warm, “Thank you, for everything.” He says, the kid makes a coo in agreement and is eyeing his new toys excitedly.

Just as quietly as the odd pair came in, they left and the couple was left smiling and feeling grateful for the Mandalorian and his tiny son that came in that day and changed their lives for the better.


End file.
